Project Silver Bullet
If you wish to have a character that is a survivor of Project Silver Bullet, it should be assumed that the person either faked his or her death or had specific, extenuating circumstances that made it possible to escape and survive. The same can be said for any Hunter cell - including Cino - that utilizes werewolves in the eradication of other werewolves. If you wish to contest this or have other ideas, please feel free to Note us. Description Project Silver Bullet (now defunct, initially worked in conjunction with Helsing Company) - Partially inspired by research recovered from a Nazi facility in Berlin, Project Silver Bullet reached its peak during the mid-70s after it was discovered that the Soviets were working on a similar project. The US Government became determined not only to field their own combat units of werewolves, but to learn how to counter those used by their enemies. Helsing Company was brought in to support the project, though they also had their own agenda: to study werewolves in a controlled environment and learn the best way to dispose of them. To this end, both the US Military and Helsing Company began actively recruiting werewolves as well as infecting volunteers. Most believed that they were being recruited to hunt down particularly dangerous werewolves and that by serving, they could prove that werewolves were the equal of humans. The leaders of the Company and Project Silver Bullet, however, viewed them as little more than attack dogs and lab rats. Although Project Silver Bullet provided effective soldiers for Helsing Company, werewolf units soon became associated with atrocities and excessive violence. The condition itself was unpredictable and contained too many variables including but not limited to the variety of test subjects that had been forced upon the program. The infected volunteers in particular proved problematic as many were veterans who suffered from severe PTSD or questionable psychological profiles that were further compromised by the introduction of lycanthropy. Recruited werewolves too were a source of problems. While more stable, they often bucked against their chain of command. Despite the heavy use of propaganda and iron discipline, it became rapidly obvious to all involved that Helsing Company was running an extermination campaign and werewolf units were being used to kill peaceful lycanthropes. Although the troops could be controlled, the politicians could not. Political support for Project Silver Bullet faltered first at the end of the Cold War and then again in the 1990s when the CIA determined that Soviet werewolf units deployed to Afghanistan had behaved so brutally that even the normally hard-hearted Communists were disgusted. Laboratory experiments and recruitment were terminated, with laboratory test subjects being euthanized. Helsing Company, however, now in troubled political waters and desperate to increase its bodycount of supernatural beings, argued that for all their faults, loyal werewolves made for effective shock troops and hunters. There was also a political game being played: some of the werewolves involved were politically connected. High-ranking supporters of the project, particularly in Helsing Company, promised to key political leaders that if they provided support, these VIP soldiers would be protected from any repercussions of failure. As a result, the remaining werewolves were transferred to Helsing Company for form new armed units, with the stipulation that they should be used only overseas. For another decade, Helsing Company retained its werewolves, though their numbers began to quickly drop from battle losses. As it became obvious that the project was doomed, desertion too became an issue, forcing the unit to spend a great deal of its time tracking down and killing deserters, a mission that came with a steep cost in morale. The end finally came in 2006. Helsing Company found itself involved short on resources to carry out a major raid on a Lycaon cult allegedly summoning demons and obtained permission from the White House to deploy several werewolf troops in the United States. Unfortunately, due to a piece of bad intelligence, Helsing Company raided the wrong location and the troops soon found themselves in a firefight with local police. They left behind dead bodies, living witnesses, and large quantities of silver ammunition. To this day, it remains unknown if the wrong intelligence and timely arrival of police was the work of the Lycaon, the Silver Circle, anti-werewolf members of Helsing Company, or mere coincidence. The aftermath of the disaster meant that the investigation took second priority to a desperate government clean-up. As a first order of business, the remaining subjects were quietly terminated, aside from the few with political guardians. All that remains of the Project are several thousand boxes of highly classified documents and a handful of survivors either deep in hiding or sworn to secrecy. Category:Bestiary Category:Enemy Lexicon Category:Humans